


Bad For a Reputation

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [13]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a "Silly Sentence Starter" list, I was prompted to write a Merrill x Isabela centered around the line:</p>
<p>"Please put me down, it's only a sprained ankle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad For a Reputation

 “Kitten, I'm a pirate, I'm supposed to swear at everything, it's really not so bad as I might have made it sound.” Bela's voice was exasperated, and for the first and possibly last time, the residents of Lowtown and now, Darktown, were actually seeing glimpses of what she might be like when _embarrassed_.

There were coughs from some viewers, covering the laughter, and hands over grins that others had been daring to show all along the way from the Hanged Man. At least sometimes there was street entertainment to go with the less pleasant parts of living in the City of Chains.

“It's fine, I mean _I'm_ fine helping you, your ankle is very much not fine, and you need to stay off it.” Merrill's light voice was a little more distracted sounding than usual, a bit breathless. “It would help if you didn't fuss. You'd do this for me if I were in trouble.”

“Don't be ridiculous, whether I would or wouldn't- and I have a reputation being damaged here, you realize- this is far more awkward for both of us than it needs to be.”

Anders heard them before he saw them, his attention focused for the moment on a patient, and yet the focus did waver at the sudden sound of the ill and injured trying to not laugh, or giving up and giggling too, and Bela's slightly muffled voice.

“We're in the door, we're here, please put me down, it's just a sprained ankle. It is going to take so much effort and violence to live this down, especially when he tells Hawke-”

Healing done on his current patient, Anders finally straightened and _looked_ to where Bela was burying her face in her hands, while Merrill... the far more slender, shorter elf, was somehow managing to carry the larger human woman in what he would definitely refer to later as 'bridal style' before possibly having to spend some time hiding from a vengeful Rivaini.

Merrill's face was rather more flushed than usual, but entirely due to the effort of having carried the Pirate for much of the way, but otherwise her expression seemed to be nothing but determinedly sweet helpfulness.

Bela was also definitely looking a bit off color, though her dark skin didn't really show a blush well as _such-_ Anders couldn't help it, though he tried for a few moments. He broke down giggling, and then laughing.

Isabela of course, swore like a pirate, and once he'd recovered and healed her ankle, he himself had to swear in a different way that he would not tell Hawke, Fenris, Varric- _anyone_.

But really some promises just couldn't be kept forever.


End file.
